The Great Mouse Detective (Nixcorr26 Style)
Nxcorr26's movie spoof of "The Great Mouse Detective". Cast: *Basil of Baker Street - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Dr. David Q. Dawson - Tony Toponi (An American Tail) *Olivia Flaversham - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Hiram Flaversham - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Toby - Percy (Pocahontas) *Mrs. Judson - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Ratigan - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) *Ratigan's Thugs as Themselves *Fidget - Sullivan (The Secret of NIMH) *Bartholomew - Creeper (The Black Cauldron) *Felicia - Lucifer (Cinderella) *Bartender - Justin (The Secret of NIMH) *Barmaid - Auntie Shrew (The Secret of NIMH) *Juggling Octopus - Winnie the Pooh *Frog and Salamander on Bike - Donald Duck and Jose Carioca (Disney) *Miss Kitty - Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) *Miss Kitty's Sisters - Bubbles and Buttercup *Queen Moustoria and Robot Queen - Bianca (The Rescuers) *Piano Mouse - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Thugs, Sailors, and Bums as Themselves *The Client from Hampstead - Nellie Brie (An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster) *Disguised Criminal - Scuttlebutt (An American Tail 3: The Treasure of the Manhattan Island) *The Queen's Audience as Themselves *Mouse with a Crutch - Mr. Ages (The Secret of NIMH) Scenes: #The Great Mouse Detective (Nixcorr26 Style) Part 1 - Kidnapped/Main Titles #The Great Mouse Detective (Nixcorr26 Style) Part 2 - Tony Toponi Finds Mrs. Brisby #The Great Mouse Detective (Nixcorr26 Style) Part 3 - Enter Fievel Mousekewitz #The Great Mouse Detective (Nixcorr26 Style) Part 4 - Enter Jenner #The Great Mouse Detective (Nixcorr26 Style) Part 5 - "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" #The Great Mouse Detective (Nixcorr26 Style) Part 6 - The Unusual Footprints/Here's Percy #The Great Mouse Detective (Nixcorr26 Style) Part 7 - At the Toy Store #The Great Mouse Detective (Nixcorr26 Style) Part 8 - Sullivan Kidnaps Mrs. Brisby/The Chase #The Great Mouse Detective (Nixcorr26 Style) Part 9 - "There's Always a Chance, Doctor"/Reunion #The Great Mouse Detective (Nixcorr26 Style) Part 10 - Jenner's Plan #The Great Mouse Detective (Nixcorr26 Style) Part 11 - Fievel's Observation #The Great Mouse Detective (Nixcorr26 Style) Part 12 - At the Pub #The Great Mouse Detective (Nixcorr26 Style) Part 13 - "Let Me Be Good To You" #The Great Mouse Detective (Nixcorr26 Style) Part 14 - The Bar Fight/Following Sullivan #The Great Mouse Detective (Nixcorr26 Style) Part 15 - Fievel and Jenner's Confrontation #The Great Mouse Detective (Nixcorr26 Style) Part 16 - Jenner's Trap/"Goodbye So Soon"/The Queen's Doom #The Great Mouse Detective (Nixcorr26 Style) Part 17 - "We Set The Trap Off Now!" #The Great Mouse Detective (Nixcorr26 Style) Part 18 - At Buckingham Palace #The Great Mouse Detective (Nixcorr26 Style) Part 19 - The Big Ben Chase Part 1 #The Great Mouse Detective (Nixcorr26 Style) Part 20 - The Big Ben Chase Part 2 #The Great Mouse Detective (Nixcorr26 Style) Part 21 - "I'll Never Forget You"/A New Case #The Great Mouse Detective (Nixcorr26 Style) Part 22 - End Credits/"Goodbye So Soon" (Reprise) Trailer: *The Great Mouse Detective (Nixcorr26 Style) Trailer/Transcript Trivia: * Both An American Tail and The Great Mouse Detective were released in 1986. Category:Nixcorr26 Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movies Category:Movies Spoofs